Trinkets
Trinkets can be equipped through your inventory screen. Once equipped they can then be used from your action bar. An equipped trinket is placed into the eighth slot on the action bar. Trinkets originally all shared a two-minute cooldown. After using a trinket, the player might not operate any trinket for 2 minutes, though this rule has been revised with the advent of Utility Belt Attachments, which make it possible to use certain trinkets in parallel. Trinket List Enhancements * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Aggression - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Containment - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Empathy - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Resistance - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Devastator Trinket of Assault - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Devastator Trinket of Coercion - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aeroeleastic Enhancing Device - Increases stats * Alien Artifact Device - 164 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Amazonian Gauntlets - Creates a protective aura which deflects damage * Augmentitive Healing Conduit - 432 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Badge of Supremacy - 348 Vitalization - Self (+10s) * Bracing Brew - 112 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Charm of Divine Might - 541 Might - Self (+20s) * Charm of Divine Retribution - 592 Precision - Self (+20s) * Controller's Nth - Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) * Defender's Nth-Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) * Elite Controller's Nth - Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) * Elite Defender's Nth-Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) * Elite Healer's Nth-Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Elderberry Seed Pod - 298 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Enchanted Vial - 38 Might - Self (+10s) * Energized Shard of the Defender - 845 Health - Self (+20s) * Enforcer's Badge of Retribution - ??? * Gem of Judgement - Increases Might * Healer's Nth-Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Heart of Devotion * Heart of Scorn * Horn of Legend - 558 Health - Self (+20s) * Jewel of Death - 342 Precision - Self (+20s)/246 Might - Self (+20s) * Mandrake Seed Pod - 164 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Maniac's Zeal - ??? * Manipulative Demonic Charm - 343 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Molecular Dispersion Device - 112 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Mysterious Egg - Temporarily increases precision and might. * Nightshade Seed Pod - 239 Precision - Self (+20s)/246 Might - Self (+20s) * OmniScry Vitalizer - 298 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Powerful Soul Shard - 82 Precison - Self (+20s) * Purple Nightshade Seed Pod - 558 Health - Self (+10s) * Regenerative Divine Charm - 707 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Reconnaissance Blitz Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Scout Blitz Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Scout Tactical Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Spiked Soldier Trinket of Cunning - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Spiked Soldier Trinket of Trauma - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Symbol of Authority - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Tactical Robotic Trinket of Influence - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Tactical Robotic Trinket of Obliteration - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Wayfarer's Torch - Increases Might * Wishing Band - 83 Might - Self (+20s) Weapons * Bane's Venom Injector - Gives chance to deal extra venom damage with attacks * Bat-Grenade - Knocks down close enemies and increases weapon damage * Bladed Batarang - * Catwoman's Claw - Knocks down target and increases weapon damage * Croatoan's Talisman - -480 to -525 Health - Ray * Deathstroke's Draw - * Harley Quinn's Malicious Mallet - * Joker's Confetti Bomb - Summons a bomb that can be thrown to damage enemies * Joker's Trick Pistol * LexCorp Kryptonite Blaster * Penguin's Gunbrella * Triton's Divine Trumpet - Stun - Area (+3s)/-480 to -525 Health - Ray Pets * 25th Century Communicator - Calls a 25th century security robot to attack enemies * Bat Drone - Summons an automated drone to assist in battle * Chanter's Sunken Rune - Summons a deep sea chanter (Controller) * Joker's Flying Jester - Summons an automated drone to assist in battle * Mister Boo - Summons a ghost to buff you and attack your enemies. * Ms Boo - Summons a female ghost to buff you and attack enemies with mental powers * Ritualist's Sunken Rune - Summons a deep sea chanter (Healer) * Scarecrow's Screamer * Sentinel's Sunken Rune - Summons a deep sea chanter (Tank) * Slayer's Sunken Rune - Summons a deep sea chanter (Damage) * Death Blossom Seed - Summons a flying Death Blossom that attacks opponents, and withers after 15 seconds of summoning releasing healing pollen for you and your team mates as an AOE heal. Transformations * Clown Nose - Disguises user as a Mutated Clown * Defender's Compartment Trinket * Demon Figurine - Disguises user as a demon of Greed (male) or Lust (female) * Enforcer's Compartment Trinket * Fighter's Compartment Trinket * Form: Angry Gorilla - Transforms the player into an angry gorilla. * Form: Robot Pterosaur - Transforms the player into a robot pterosaur * Form: Snowman - Transforms the player into a snowman with own powers * Guise: Hallucination - Disguises user as a hallucination * Guise: Hillbilly Zombie - Disguises user as a hillbilly zombie * Guise: Small Robot - Disguises user as a small robot * Guise: Zombie Civilian - Disguises user as a zombie civilian * Lion Tooth Juju - Disguises user as a Lion Bestiamorph * Manhunter Circuitry - Disguises user as a Manhunter * Medic's Compartment Trinket * OMAC Nanite Circuitry - Transforms user into an OMAC increasing toughness and health * Phantom Zone Kryptonite Chunk - Transforms user into a ghost with Kryptonian powers, greatly increasing health * Sinister Clockwork Key - Disguises user as a Toyman doll Toys * 4 Sided Die * 6 Sided Die * 8 Sided Die * 10 Sided Die * 12 Sided Die * 20 Sided Die * Batman Bouncy Ball * Blue and Red Anniversary Fireworks * Bouncy Cube World * Chocolate Anniversary Cake * Cosmic Bouncy Ball * Daily Planet Globe * Green Anniversary Fireworks * Kryptonian Bouncy Sphere - Summons a ball that can be thrown to damage enemies * Prize Pumpkin - Summons a large Hallowwen pumpkin * Red Anniversary Fireworks * Toy Blimp * Toy Copter * Vanilla Anniversary Cake * Vanilla and Chocolate Anniversary Cake * Yellow Anniversary Fireworks Utility Belt Attachments *Accurate Combat Holster - 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Accurate Mercenary's Holster - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Aggressor's Mechanized Holster - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard *Aggressor's Tech Canister - 4 wildcards *Arbiter's Auxiliary Pouch - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Assassin's Combat Container *Augmented Combat Container - 3 wildcards *Augmented Medico Container - - 2 trinkets, 2 wildcards *Challenger's Utility Case - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Combatant's Assault Case - 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Commander's Utility Case - - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Defender's Tech Pouch - 4 consumables *Defender's Utility Pouch - 2 consumables, 2 wildcards *Fighter's Auxiliary Container - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard, 1 trinket *Fighter's Fixed Canister - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard, 1 trinket *Guard's Utility Strap - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Harmonizer's Utility Strap - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Liberator's Tactical Case - 4 trinkets *Manipulator's Utility Canister - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 wildcard *Precise Enforcer's Container - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard, 1 trinket *Precise Tech Case - 4 wildcards *Reconnaissance Blitz Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Reconnaissance Tactical Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Regulator's Mechanized Holster - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Ritualist's Utility Case - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Scout Blitz Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Scout Tactical Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Sentinel's Tech Canister - 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Shaman's Utility Gear - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Soldier's Utility Container - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard *Spiked Soldier Pack of Cunning - 2 consumables, 2 trinkets *Spiked Soldier Pack of Trauma - 2 consumables, 2 trinkets *Striker's Utility Equipment - 2 consumables, 2 wildcards *Surgeon's Utility Pouch - 1 trinket, 3 consumables *Unshackled Pack of Adversarius - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Unshackled Pack of Imperator - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Utility Belt of Domination - 1 trinket, 3 consumables *Utility Belt of Invasion - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Warden's Utility Canister - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Warlord's Tactical Case - 2 consumables *Warrior's Assault Container - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 trinket, 1 wildcard All Utility Belt Attachments require The Hand of Fate DLC Base Dispenser Trinkets * Orbital Strike - Calls down an Orbital Strike to reduce control resistance, removes shielding, grounds, roots, damages enemies, and causes damage over time in an area (Level 4) * Supply Drop - Increases damage output, restores power, heals allies who pass through it, and heals over time (Level 4) * Sidekicks and Accomplices - Sidekick taunts, attacks your enemies, replenishes your power, and heals you (Level 4) * Backup and Henchmen - Three Flying Backups attack your enemies (Level 4) DLC * Portable Workstation - Deploys an R&D Station Gallery File:Icon Trinket 001 Green.png File:Icon Trinket 001 Blue.png File:Icon Trinket 001 Purple.png File:Icon Trinket 002 Blue.png File:Icon Trinket 002 Purple.png File:Icon Trinket 005 Blue.png File:Icon Trinket 005 Purple.png File:Icon Trinket 006 Blue.png File:Icon Trinket 006 Purple.png File:PowerfulSoulShardIcon.png File:Trinket 17.gif File:Icon_Trinket_003_Blue.png File:Icon_Trinket_004_Blue.png File:Icon Trinket 007 Blue.png File:CompartmentTrinketIcon.png File:25thCenturyCommunicaterIcon.png File:Wishing Band.png File:Icon_Flask_001_Blue.png File:BatGrenadeIcon.png File:BatarangIcon.png File:Icon Stone 001 Blue.png File:SunkenRuneIcon.png File:CatwomanClawIcon.png File:PumpkinIcon.png File:HarleyMalletIcon.png File:ConfettiBombIcon.png File:Maniac's Zeal.png File:JokerTrickPistolIcon.png File:SupermanBouncyBallIcon.png File:KryptoniteGunIcon.png File:LionToothJujuIcon.png File:ManhunterCircuitryIcon.png File:OmniScry Vitalizer.png File:Demon Figurine (Icon).png File:PenguinUmbrellaIcon.png File:ClockworkKeyIcon.png File:Yellow Anniversary Fireworks.png File:Anniversary Cake.png File:MrBooIcon.png File:Form - Snowman (Icon).png File:Icon OMAC Nanite Circuitry.png File:PhantomZoneKryptoniteChunkicon.png File:BatmanBouncyBallIcon.png File:Icon Portable Workstation.png File:Talisman Icon.png File:Mandrake Seed Pod icon.png File:Elderberry Seed Pod icon.png File:Nightshade Seed Pod icon.png File:Purple Nightshade Seed Pod icon.png See also *Utility Belt Attachments Category:Trinket Category:Items Category:Equipment